gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Mount Chiliad (HD Universe)
For the mountain in GTA San Andreas, see Mount Chiliad (GTA SA). Mount Chiliad is one of three mountains in San Andreas in Grand Theft Auto V, the others being Mount Josiah and Mount Gordo. Mount Chiliad is the tallest peak in the state. Location Located far to the north, in the Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness, it serves as the highest point in the game. Two small towns sit at its base. Grapeseed can be found to the southeast, and Paleto Bay to the northwest. Points of Interest At the mountain base and peak is a Gondola (tram/cable car) station. There is a hiking trail running down the east side of the mountain. There are two stationary telescopes that can be found at the peak, which cost $1 each per use. Two dirt bikes are parked at the peak of the mountain near the observation decks. There is a derelict wooden ramp near the Gondola station that can be used to drive off the edge. Inside the station is a cryptic mural on a wall that depicts what appears to be the mountain and various symbols. An illuminate reference as seen on US currency, "The All Seeing Eye" appears above the mountain/pyramid depicted in the mural. There appears to be two sealed doors leading to a Gondola station room directly adjacent to the mysterious mural. The message "Come back when your story is complete" is written on the back of the observation deck. This is later revealed to be related to the hidden UFO sighting. UFO sighting Upon reaching 100% game completion and standing on the observation deck, a UFO with FIB markings will appear overhead. There are three conditions that must be met: *You must have 100% game completion. *There must be a storm (not just rain). The weather cheat can be used to create a storm. *The time must be 3 AM. Once the UFO appears, it will stay there as long as you're on the mountain peak. In addition, other UFOs can be sighted in other locations. Known Roads and Streets *North Calafia Way *Senora Freeway Notes *A parachute can be found on the Gondola boarding platform. *One letter scrap piece is located near the Gondola where the parachute is found. Trivia *Two rail signs at the top read "Old Man's Crack" and "Bell's End". *Bell's End is most likely a reference to the head of the penis as used in Brittish slang. *Another possible reference to Bell's End is as a play on words per the Bell's End definition referring to UFO/Paranormal talk show host Art Bell on SiriusXM satellite radio (Dark Matter with Art Bell). Bell was the former primary radio talk show host of Coast to Coast AM. *Mount Chiliad is likely based on Mount San Jacinto and/or Mount Shasta. *Per Wikipedia: "Mount Shasta has also been a focus for non-native American legends, centered on a hidden city of advanced beings from the lost continent of Lemuria. The legend grew from an offhand mention of Lemuria in the 1880s, to a description of a hidden Lemurian village in 1925. In 1931, Wisar Spenle Cerve wrote Lemuria: the lost continent of the Pacific, published by the Rosicrucians, about the hidden Lemurians of Mount Shasta that cemented the legend in many readers' minds. Gallery 009.jpg Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Mountains